


StarkBots

by azneraCarenza



Series: Diaries of the Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lonely Tony, Pepper can control him, Tony isn't actually drunk, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azneraCarenza/pseuds/azneraCarenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinking about his Bots being there for him. Pepper is the only human who can control Tony. Also, the lab gets slightly blown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarkBots

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this series, then please comment :) Hope you enjoy it.

I only blew out the windows a little bit, but Pepper didn't seem to believe me. Funny, she never seemed to believe it was only a little explosion. Or that Bruce did it. Nope, always my fault. Every time something blew up, Pepper would stare me down until I apologized and offered to fix it. As soon as I sorted it, she would hug me again. She is the only person in the world who can get me to shut up and apologize. Of course, even she can’t stop me blowing things up.  
Bruce and I managed to hit the floor before the worst of the glass shards appeared, but we still had to visit the infirmary to get the rest extracted. It was there Pep found me, on a bed with Bruce fishing the last few out of my leg.  
“Tony! You blew it up again didn't you. Every time you go in there with Bruce, something blows up! I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose!”  
“Of course I don’t do it on purpose. I have enough shards of stuff in my body without the glass being added to that. Anyway, that totally wasn't Bruce’s fault. All mine. Don’t take him away from me.”  
Bruce just smiled at my desperation to avoid losing the first lab partner I’d ever been able to put up with other than DUM-E and the other bots. They never got blamed for breaking the windows, but then I guess I could let that go. After all, they’d been there for me ever since I built them. Dummy especially, despite his flawed coding. They’d been there for me even when no one else was. 

*

Several years ago 

“Dummy, get over here.”  
He rolled over in response to my voice, and tried to pat my head with his arm.  
“Woah, I’d rather you didn't bash in my skull. You’re stronger than I’d expect. Personal space here?”  
He began to roll away, but I started petting his wheel base until he came back. I snuggled against his arm, a bottle of scotch under my arm.  
“Don’t go dumb ass. I want to talk to you.”  
He made that little whirring noise I could have fixed ages ago, but am starting to find endearing. Oh god, when did my life turn into this? I’m alone in a lab, surrounding by fucking faulty robots. When did my life go so wrong? I’d lost my parents, but as much of a horrible child it makes me, it was almost a relief to lose the pressure of Howard hanging over my shoulder. It is terrible, but I’m independent now. Howard’s gone, Obie’s gone… I’m basically alone.  
“Dummy? Never leave me,’ K?”  
He ran into my side, whirring. At least he didn’t get me with the fire extinguisher this time.   
“Sir? We would all like to inform you that none of us ever even entertain the thought of leaving you.”  
“That’s just the cupboard love I programmed into you guys. But seriously J, thanks. I love you guys.”  
The bots all gathered around me, JARVIS playing my favourite music. I didn’t even realise how drunk I was, how starved for closeness of some kind. I didn’t even realise I was crying. Pepper found me there in the morning, surrounded by bots with several bottles of scotch lying miraculously unopened on the floor.


End file.
